


Corpse Party: No Heroes Here

by Mourning_gories



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom, Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Gore, lots of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mourning_gories/pseuds/Mourning_gories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In classroom 1-A of Heavenly Host Elementary lies a simple composition book written by Tommy Shepherd. Here are his last thoughts in this wretched place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which A Book Is Found

_You go through the dilapidated school. The floor, the wall, the locked doors. Everything is broken and giving off a feeling of evil. You find a room that isn’t locked. 1-A and there lying on the table is a book._

_Simple and green the words “PLEASE READ THIS” is written in English and what looks like Japanese. You recognize the writing and absently wonder when he learned to write Japanese. He was always so resourceful._

_You open to the first page and flip through. The words are shaky and wider than they should but legible. Almost like finger painting, it doesn’t look like any ink you’ve come across, an odd reddish brown. There are weird spots where some of the words are marred. It looks like he was crying. The front of the book is plain English, the back is presumably the translation into Japanese. Towards the middle of the book you see your name. You pause a second, trace it with your finger_ \- so he need not worry -, _then turn to the front of the book and start to read._  
  
***  
  
It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was just a joke charm we were doing to make Molly happy. After Chase, OL and Nico disappeared the rest of the Runaways went kind of crazy. They clung closer together, not letting anyone in. Not any Adults, not Pym’s teacher-bot, not even any of the Young Avengers. Just me I suppose.

I used to run over there all the time. Chase ~~is was~~ is a good buddy and Mol’s a great friend. One of my best friends if I’m truthful. I’d buy their groceries for them. All over the world so I could get the most out of ~~our~~ their budget. Well.. fuck it. If this the last thing I’m going to say I’m going to tell the truth. I useta put some of my money in with theirs. Make it go farther for them. I mean, they had less than I did. The Avengers gave me a food budget.

Well, Molly found the charm on the internet. A translated “spiritual medium”’s site. Naho Saenoki. Apparently she’s legit cause I met that stupid bitch in here too.

So we did the stupid ritual. It was to make sure we stayed together forever. “Sachiko Ever After.” Yeah, thought you’re recognize that. Hint: If you’re here you did it wrong and chances are it’s cause you did it exactly as it was written on that site. Bitch.

Molly, poor squirt, was so excited and she got Klara excited too. I ain’t writing it down, you know what it is. I will tell you how to get home though. Even though I can’t. I’m the only one left.

God I’m so hungry. I raced a god once. I won- The words are smeared here. You can imagine him slapping himself to get on task.

If you’re here. If you’re reading this. This is for you. I’ll write down all I know in these last few moments.

Be careful. Trust no one. Stay away from the girl in the red dress and the zombie with the hammer. Listen to the ghosts but take caution. Sometimes they lie. Do not eat the food that is here and try not to eat any flesh. Drinking blood does not help your thirst. Drink no stagnant water. Only rain water if you can get to the second wing or the pool. If you can’t. I’m sorry I’d leave a water bottle for you but she’d make it useless.

Above all; keep your paper scrip. _These last words are underlined a few times._


	2. Chapter 2

You never know what people will do when they're afraid. Victor... Victor didn't handle this place well. He arrived with Klara and she couldn't keep up with his steps. As far as I can tell she was taken by the man with the axe, Mr. Yanagihori. I hope it was painless.  
From what I've gotten from the ghost's gloating, Victor tried to follow her but his weight caused him to fall through the floor. He's durable but even a metal man gets stunned when they fall through three floors and land on their head. While h was stunned she started playing with his wires. I hope he dies before that.  
 _You wonder who she is as you climb up on a desk to get more comfortable._  
I seem to be able to vibrate myself through the closed spaces. Apparently the dimentional planes of this placve lay over each other like... blankets maybe? I'm bad at similies or metaphors or whatever the fuct they are. The ghosts call them closed spaces. I'm no expert on magic or science.  
 _'Or English for that matter,' you think fondly._  
Well anyway, I mangaged to vibrate Molly and I through to the next closed space. One that once held Xavin and Karolina. They're both dead now too. That might be better.  
From the looks of it Karolina died first. The first thing I saw when we got to this version of Heavenly Host is... well... Karolina's arm, just laying there, glowing. Which would have been almost fine, except for the fact that Karolina wasn't attached to it. I told Molly to close her eyes as I looked closer.   
It looked like it was hacked off, pulled taut with inhuman strength and held still, then cut with a two bladed object. probably scissors or shears. no marks on her arm aside from the hack marks and tiny hand print shaped bruises  
small enough to belonmg to a seven or eight year old. Tokiko or Ryou  
Karolina's hand was clutching something.  
A shiver went up my spine and i grabbed Molly and put her on my back. She argued but stopped when she saw how afraid I was. She's only ten so she's really affected by that stuff.  
i'm so hungry but i don't regret givin mollymy food even if it didnt help her in the  
PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER THOMAS. ARE YOU AN AVENGER OR NOT?   
_You grow scared for him. Had he gone crazy?_  
Sorry. With Molly on my back I went back to check Karolina's hand. Clutched in her detached hand was a small bag which held a human child's tongue.  
My theory is she offered the tongue to the wrong child. Sachiko and the big three, Yuki, Tokiko, and Ryou are all easily offended. I think it comes with being a vengeful spirit.  
After discussing this with the now frightened Molly, she insisted for us to continue on. To follow the blood and try to find one of the girls that were like a mother to her.  
I wish we hadn't.  
im sorry i couldn't help you Karolina Xavin


End file.
